legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big the Cat
Big the Cat (ビッグ ・ザ ・キャット, Biggu za Kyatto) is a large, anthropomorphic purple cat and a member of Team Rose. Though, both physically strong and imposing of stature, Big is a gentle and easy-going, though somewhat dim-witted, person with a heart of gold. Big is not one for going on grand adventures, preferring his peaceful and quiet lifestyle in the jungle. However, should his friends be in danger or in need of his aid, Big will not hesitate to help out and protect them in any way he can. "Froggy! Where are yooou?" :—Big the Cat. Appearance :Voice actor: Kyle Hebert (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Big is a very large and burly anthropomorphic cat. The majority of his body fur consists of two shades of purple: light and dark. A striped pattern runs up his arms and tail. His feet are covered in dark purple fur up to his ankles as well as the outer tips of his ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in light purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, inner ears and his muzzle with the addition of cheek tuffs. His eyes have yellow scleras with black irises. Big resides deep within the Mystic Ruins, where he spends most of his time fishing in tranquility with his best friend, Froggy. In the Young Days In Present Time His preferred attire consists of tan gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle. He carries a fishing rod with him at nearly all times. His age is 18, height is 200cm. (6' 6"), and weight is 616lbs. (280kg.). Possible Future Gallery Personality Big is carefree and laid-back. He cares a lot for his friends, especially Froggy. He enjoys fishing and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. He is often giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and important things sometimes pass right through his mind; This does not mean Big is stupid however, but he is just a very slow thinker. Despite this, he's loyal and reliable to his friends, and cares for all of his friends deeply. He also dislikes how many people worry about so many little things and them hurrying about all the time, which is probably why he chose to live in the Mystic Ruins jungle without technology. Big also encourages others and is not the selfish type. Big has an ability to stay calm in any situation, even when he has lost Froggy. Big also is amazed by a lot of things and is almost always upbeat, even when he is in danger. Despite many people's thoughts, Big is quite intelligent, just laid back. While physically imposing, Big has a gentle heart of gold and will lend out a helping hand where needed, and is quite happy when he can be of help to his friends. Relationships Friends/Allies *Froggy (best friend) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) **Cream the Rabbit (close friend; acts like an older brother to her) **Cheese **Chocola *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat (Best friends) **Marine the Raccoon *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Nicole the Holo-Lynx **Omochao **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Big (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Cynder *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-102 Gamma (when he stole Froggy) **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Voxai **Thelxe **Overmind *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Big possesses a significant level of raw physical strength and can easily be recognized as the brawn of Team Rose. He is strong enough to stop Silver Sonic completely in its tracks while in mid-Spin Dash and throw it high into air, and he can effortlessly throw an entire car. His girth acts as rather effective defense, though his unblinking, off-putting gaze is often enough to deter most opponents. Like many others, Big can use the Spin Dash technique. His particular version of it is quite devastating, capable of tearing through the Mystic Ruins jungle while helping protect the Sky Patrol. Big is an expert fisherman with his trusty fishing rod, and can cast his line with pin-point precision. Physical Abilities Big is regarded as one of Sonic's strongest and toughest friends. He possesses a superhuman level of physical strength, enough to lift and throw entire cars and massive boulders larger than himself with little effort, shatter rocks and metal with brute strength, and even knock away objects with such force that they ignite fire. Due to his large size, Big does not possess any superhuman speed or agility. However, he does have some running speed, being able to run at rather high speeds by normal standards. He also has enough agility to grind on rails. Big has extreme amounts of toughness and durability due to his bulk. When struck by attacks, Big's bulk will cause most strikes to just bounces right off him and he can in some cases, when giddy enough, not even feel being attacked at all, making Big nearly impossible to be taken down. Big's toughness also makes him impervious to conditions and substances that would otherwise be hazardous to normal people like poison gas, waters well below sub-zero temperatures, and harmful energy barriers. Big is a very capable swimmer, being able to swim to far depths and through underwater grottos, and even walk on the bottom of pools like he walking on dry land. Along with being the fastest ladder climber, Big seems to have rather advanced climbing capabilities surpassing those of people like Sonic himself, given how Big is able to appear in high places where there is nearly no means of climbing up there. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Most of Big's fighting moves and techniques involves the usage of his Fishing Rod. When using his Lure Attack, Big uses his Fishing Rod to hit opponents or throws his Fishing Rod's lure out and strikes opponents with it from afar. Other offensive moves involving Big's Fishing Rod is his Big Fishing technique, where Big swings his lure around so it forms large, lethal objects to knock opponents into submission, and his Lure Whip, where Big captures opponents in his Fishing Rod's treat and trips them. For traversing the environment, Big can use his Umbrella Descent to glide through mid-air by folding out his Fishing Rod's umbrella during a mid-fall. When not using his Fishing Rod, Big can attack by using Body Press, where he drops his entire body down on enemies, crushing them and create powerful energy shockwaves. Big could also perform variants of the Spin Attack, such as the Spin Jump, where Big can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything he lands on, and the Homing Attack, where Big jumps and home in on an enemy to attack. He can also use his Battering Ram to knock down opponents. When not attacking opponents alone, Big can call upon Froggy to perform special moves, such as Froggy Rain, where Big has Froggy and his friend drop down upon enemies from above, and Froggy Poison, where Big has Froggy poison enemies. Attacks *Battering Ram *Big Fishing *Body Press *Feel No Pain *Fire Combination *Fire Knock *Flower Festival (Team Blast that requires Amy, Cream and Cheese) *Froggy Poison *Froggy Rain *Grind Step *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Jump Fire Knock *Lure Attack *Lure Whip *Spin Dash Skills *Super strength *Capable swimmer *Enhanced durability *Skilled fisherman *Grinding *Strong sense of smell *Extreme physical bulk *Resistance against Poison and Electricity Miscellaneous Skills Due to spending most of his time fishing, Big is a highly experienced fisherman, being able to fish just about anything up from the waters with his Fishing Rod, ranging from regular fish of all sizes shapes, from hostile robotic Choppers, and even Froggy when under the influence of Chaos. Big also has an excellent sense of smell. Big was able to catch Froggy's sense while the frog was presumably held capture deep within Bullet Station, which was an impressive feat given the large amount of distance between them at the moment. Big's main weakness, his low intelligence, is also a strength in certain situations, where Big's simple way of thinking was the reason why he was immune to Voxai mind control. Big also appears to have some skills with machinery despite his nonurban habitat, seeing as he flew Tails' Tornado 2 from Eggman's airship and managed to land it safely. Transformations Super Shadow :Main article: Super Big By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Big is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Big. In this form, he is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability. Also, like other super transformations, his normal abilities regarding speed, strength and power are greatly enhanced as well on an incalculable scale, and are increased to their full limit. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Rose Category:Power type characters